Time of Your Life
by Caramello
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been chosen to be the two participants from Hogwarts in the new summer program for learning more advanced magic. Both are overjoyed; the problem is, neither knows that the other is going! D/Hr


****

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I own this, you must be dumber than you look. ;-) Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, but I'd be lying if I didn't say I wished it belonged to me instead!

****

Summary: Hermione and Draco have been chosen to be the two participants from Hogwarts in the new summer program for learning more advanced magic. Both are overjoyed; the problem is, neither knows that the other is going! D/Hr

****

Author's Notes: After much deliberation on what ship I wanted to write as my "first attempt" at HP fanfic, I came to the decision that D/Hr is what I wanted to write.

Dedicated to my wonderful Internet buddy, Jenny, without whom this story (most particularly the storyline) would not be possible. Also dedicated to my boyfriend of 6 months, Matt, who has continually encouraged me to continue writing, without even knowing that he is doing it! I love you both so much!!

I am currently looking for a beta-reader for this fic, so if you are interested please send an e-mail to caramello726@hotmail.com. In your e-mail, please include your name (just your pen-name would be perfectly fine if you would rather not give our your real name), age, previous experience, specialty (spelling, grammar, plot ideas, characterization, etc.), and anything else you feel that I need to know. I will choose one or two beta-readers from the e-mails I receive; if you are chosen, I will notify you ASAP.

With that said, please take a moment to read and review. All suggestions and comments are much appreciated.

****

Time of Your Life

By Caramello

Prologue

As sixteen-year-old Hermione Granger walked briskly, her low-heeled shoes made clicking sounds against the stone floor that reverberated throughout the empty corridor. Hermione was a mere three weeks away from completing her sixth and next-to-last year at the magical school called Hogwarts, and in all that time there, she had _never_ been called to the headmaster's office. When one of the seventh year prefects had walked into the Gryffindor common room earlier to notify Hermione, in front of her friends who regarded her as a do-gooder as well as the younger students who looked up to her, that Dumbledore had requested her presence in his office, she had been dreadfully embarrassed, not to mention shocked. The playful teasing from Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati that had occurred afterward made the situation even more awkward and embarrassing, and Hermione had wanted to sink into nothingness. She was Hermione Granger, after all: prefect, shoo-in for Head Girl in her seventh year, and all-around goody-two-shoes. Harry and Ron were the ones who were, more often than not, found in the presence of a professor due to their uncannily good trouble-making abilities.

The entrance to Dumbledore's office was growing increasingly nearer, and reasons why he would want to speak with her, of all people, flooded into Hermione's mind. Perhaps some second years were having trouble with their schoolwork and Dumbledore had chosen her to tutor them. Although that sounded quite plausible to Hermione's ears (she was a very clever witch, after all!), she doubted that was why the professor had disturbed her just moments before curfew. He could have waited until morning for that, for sure. _No,_ Hermione decided, feeling the tears spring to her eyes almost instantly, _he's going to tell me that I've done something that breaks the rules and that I'm going to be forced to turn in my prefect badge and that I've been expelled, I just know it! I might as well say goodbye to all chances of being Head Girl!_

When Hermione reached the statue of the gargoyle that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office, she took a deep breath and swallowed. Mustering up the last bit of confidence she had in her, Hermione tried to assure herself that she was not in trouble. "Cotton candy," she said, hearing the quiver in her voice as she spoke the password that the prefect had given her. As the gargoyle swung slowly out of the way, Hermione took a moment to be amused over Dumbledore's choice of password; he liked sugary confections, didn't he?

Hermione stepped inside and nervously ascended the long, spiraling staircase which undoubtedly led to Dumbledore's office, high up in the tower. It took her a few minutes to finally reach the top of the stairs, where she paused hesitantly with one hand on the doorknob of the mahogany door. Even before Hermione could gather up her wits, the door was opened and she found herself looking into a pair of bright, twinkling blue eyes, which were staring at her over the top of half-moon glasses. "How fantastic it is to see you, Ms. Granger!" the kind old man greeted her enthusiastically, stepping back to allow the sixth year access to his large, circular office. "I was beginning to think that you'd got lost, but I see you have found your way. Please, take a seat."

Without uttering a word in response, Hermione walked, quite slowly, across the room to sit in one of the huge, high-backed chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. A moment later, Dumbledore sat in an identical chair on the other side of the desk, with his hands crossed pleasantly on the desktop. "Would you like some tea or hot chocolate, Ms. Granger?" he asked politely, reaching for his wand, which was setting just in front of Hermione.

Finding it a bit odd that Dumbledore would offer her a drink when she was obviously in his office for breaking a rule of some kind, Hermione shook her head and declined his offer. "No thank you, Professor," she added quickly, remembering her manners. Even if she was in trouble for the first time in her life, she still had to treat the headmaster of her school with respect.

Dumbledore shrugged lightly. "I do believe I'll have some hot chocolate, if you don't mind, Ms. Granger." He raised his white eyebrows in an inquisitive manner, as if asking her permission.

"Of course, Professor," Hermione responded, placing her hands in her lap. She watched as Dumbledore smiled graciously and conjured up a rather large mug of steaming hot chocolate, from which a delicious, enticing aroma was rising. As he performed the conjuring spell, he hummed a cheerful tune under his breath, smiling all the while at the student in front of him.

Dumbledore took a small sip of his drink before setting the mug on one of the Muggle coasters adorning his desktop. Then the old headmaster looked at Hermione. "Ms. Granger, you must be wondering why I asked to visit with you at such a late hour; I'm terribly sorry if I made you think that you were in trouble." He smiled bemusedly as Hermione's cheeks heated up and she sunk down into her chair a bit. "The reason I requested to speak with you is because a good friend of mine, from America, Flooed my fireplace earlier today to inform me of a new summer program that is just getting on its feet. This program existed quite some years ago, but due to the rising threat of Voldemort, it was closed. This past week, however, the American Ministry of Magic granted Sarah Mullins's persistent requests that it be revitalized and reopened for this summer. Magical secondary schools all around the world have been invited to choose their top two students to attend this summer program."

Hermione slowly took in what Dumbledore had just told her, and then gazed at Dumbledore interestedly. "Where are you going with this, sir?" she questioned as she moved to sit on nearly the edge of her seat.

A pleasant smile tugged at Dumbledore's lips. "I am saying that, with an almost unanimous vote from the Hogwarts staff, _you_ have been chosen as one of the participants from Hogwarts."

Hermione let out a gasp as she dropped the strand of brown hair that she had been twirling absentmindedly around her finger. "Sir, it's an honor that you think I'm a top student of Hogwarts, but I really don't think I'm qualified! I haven't got half the experience that a pureblood would have--"

"Hermione," said Dumbledore, cutting the girl off in mid-rant. "You are uttering complete _nonsense_! If anyone in this school has demonstrated the extreme qualities to perform advanced magic and take part in this program, it's you. Whether a student is Muggle-born, half-blood, or pureblood does nothing to escalate or hinder the magical ability of that person. Bloodline has absolutely nothing to do with talent!"

There was a long pause as Hermione pondered what had just taken place between the headmaster and herself. "I'm not sure if my parents would even want or let me participate in this program, sir," said Hermione, her voice taking on a soft, regretful tone. "We did have plans to make a long overdue visit to family during the summer holidays. I suppose that ultimately, it would be best if I turned down the offer to go."

"This is a once in a lifetime chance, Ms. Granger. The success of the program this summer will determine whether or not the American Ministry of Magic allows it to return again; this summer is a test-run, if you will call it that. Once a student has been selected to partake in this program, if they decline the offer, they will not be asked again," Dumbledore informed Hermione gently. "I suggest that you go back to your common room and take a few days to reconsider your decision. Write to your parents, tell them everything that I have told you. I am sure that they will be thrilled to let you take part in such a prestigious program. If they need any convincing, Professor McGonagall or myself would be _more_ than willing to write them a letter explaining why we chose you."

A defeated sigh escaped Hermione's lips and she did nothing to cover it up. With reluctance, Hermione acquiesced and stood up from her chair. "I will be sure to let you know my final decision before the end of this week," she said before turning and heading for the door. She had a lot to think about, and only a short amount of time in which to think about it!

"All right, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore agreed, standing up from his chair as well. He walked to the door and stood beside of his student. "Please, think long and hard about this. It is a wonderful opportunity that only a few select students around the world get. Whatever your decision, however, everyone will still be very proud of your accomplishments."

A small smile formed on Hermione's face. "Thank you, sir," she said. "I will be sure to let you know as soon as possible." With that, she made her exit.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

When the door to his office creaked open, Dumbledore set down the small stack of parchments from the Ministry that he had been revising and gazed intently at his visitor. When the door completed its course, Hermione Granger, who was clutching a few thick books to her chest as if they were her lifesaver, was revealed. Inwardly, Dumbledore chuckled. Today was the day that Ms. Granger had agreed to deliver to him her decision regarding the advanced magic summer program, and judging by the look of nausea mixed with elation on the young woman's face, the old headmaster was almost positive what her answer would be.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger," greeted Dumbledore cheerily, making a gesture with his arm to invite her inside. Quietly, she obliged, and took the same seat that she had sat in just days before. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Hermione visibly swallowed as she carefully set her books in the chair next to her, to free her arms. "I, with much input, support, and encouragement from my parents and friends, have made my decision, Professor," said Hermione. She licked her lips before continuing, "At first my parents were firmly opposed to the idea. After all, what sane set of parents would want their only child to travel halfway round the world to a foreign country?"

Dumbledore chuckled lightly and interrupted her. "That is certainly a valid point, Ms. Granger."

She nodded. "Yes. As I said, they were opposed to my going. The letter you sent to them changed their minds, however, and now they see it as a grand opportunity handed to me on a silver platter. My friends, specifically Harry, Ron, and Ginny, think I should go as well." At that, Dumbledore raised a hand to silence her, and Hermione abruptly stopped speaking.

"That's all very well and good, Ms. Granger," he said, "but while you have mentioned what your parents and friends think, you've failed to mention what _you_ think, and I do believe that what you think is the deciding factor."

"Well," said Hermione, moistening her lips again, "I think that it's an honor that I was chosen, and if I were to go, I'd get a chance to experience a different culture; Americans do things differently, after all. It was all very appealing to me from the start, as I've always been curious about the American way of life and I love any opportunity for me to further my magical abilities, so learning more advanced magic only adds to the glamour of this program. I've thought a lot about it and I have decided that I think I will participate in this." Hermione seemed almost happy to get her decision out in the open, for a large smile spread across her face with her last sentence. "I have only two questions: when do I go, and who is the other participant from Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "How refreshing it is to have such an eager student! Arrangements, such as your means of transportation and an accompanying chaperone for the trip, have yet to be made. A letter with far more details than I am able to give to you now will be sent to you in mid-June, via owl-post. Its information will help you prepare for the two-month program." He paused and then finished, "As for the other student, he has yet to inform me of his decision." That, Dumbledore knew, was a lie; the moment he had spoken with Draco Malfoy about the program, Draco had issued his acceptance. The young boy was quite enthusiastic about the program and proud of himself for all of his accomplishments, as were his parents. After Narcissa had got over the initial "my baby's leaving me" tears, she was just as eager as her son; Lucius was thrilled as well, though he had demonstrated this with much more composure than his wife: a few pats on the back proved to be sufficient. Preparations for Draco's traveling were already in full-swing, as Lucius thought his son deserved the best in traveling and accommodations. But, if Dumbledore were to tell Hermione that, she would surely back out of the program without a second thought, and he couldn't risk that. It had taken a lot to get Hermione and her parents to agree to the trip as it was.

Hermione looked a bit let down at not knowing who her partner was, but she quickly perked up. "I'm very excited, Professor," she enthused, her face practically glowing as her former frown had transformed into a 100-watt smile. "I can't thank you enough for convincing me to re-think my initial decision; that was rash and foolish of me!" Hermione went on for a few more minutes, with Dumbledore listening to her intently, until a ringing signaling that it was noon and therefore time to gather in the Great Hall for lunch came from the grandfather clock by the door interrupted Hermione rather abruptly.

"Now, Ms. Granger," said Dumbledore, standing up and walking to the other side of the desk to pick up Hermione's books, "why don't you let me escort you to the Great Hall, that way we can continue our discussion?"

Hermione laughed and linked her arm with Dumbledore's proffered one. "But of course, kind gentleman!" Together, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and sixth year student Hermione Granger exited the office and made their way to lunch.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

__

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: Thank you so much to everyone who made it this far! This was a bit long to be a prologue, I believe, but it was needed to set up some things and I didn't want to call it the first chapter! =) Haha. Please be kind and press the button down there to review this! All comments and suggestions are welcome. Also, please do not forget to e-mail me if you wish to be a beta-reader for this fic!

-- Caramello


End file.
